monobookfandomcom-20200214-history
Monobook Wiki:Policy
There are very few policies which apply across all Wikia. These can be found on the Central Wikia at Wikia:Category:Policy. The policies listed below only affect Monobook Wiki, and have been discussed with by the administration of the wiki. If you wish to request a new policy to be adopted, please do so in the forums. Signature While regularly you are free to use whatever signature you would like on a wiki, the Monobook Wiki staff have agreed that certain signatures are faulty and should not be used while requesting on the forums. Signatures featuring images could raised line-height, a difficulty to read, and, in some cases, red-linked files. In addition, it is kindly asked not to use signatures that require a user subpage/template to be created, as this makes unneeded clutter for the wiki. If you do use one of these types of signatures, instead, it is asked that you do not use the signature button/~~~~, but rather use a basic code below, replacing the variable with your username: User talk: ~~~~~ Images Please use the proper image licensing when uploading an image to the wiki. Typically, images uploaded to Monobook Wiki should be relevant to constructing/fixing a theme. Heretofore, the images should be licensed using . It should be noted that the images uploaded to Monobook Wiki should not be used for anything but Project: namespace articles and in our forums. Images uploaded for any other purpose will be removed and deleted. In addition, it is asked that when you upload an image, the image includes a summary of what is detailed in the image. Such as, an image of a buggy sidebar, would say "Image of misplaced sidebar at Blah Wiki." In upload summaries, using links to the wiki in question is also encouraged. It is also worth mentioning that Monobook Wiki does not make images for themes. As stated in the theme request guidelines, users must either find an image to be used, or make one themselves. User conduct It is asked of those requesting a theme from the Monobook Wiki community to remain kind and courteous throughout the theme-making process. Wiki themes may take any amount of time that's necessary. In other words, be patient. Users are taking their own time to work on the theme(s) you have requested, and be sure to thank them for their efforts, regardless of if it's exactly what you wanted or not. In addition, it is asked that users use "common sense" and do not request anything about a theme that could potentially break the Terms of Use at Wikia. Talk page messages For overall discussion with users at Monobook Wiki, it is advised that users keep their conversations on only one page. This way, archives and logs of the conversation are kept in one place and not two (or in some cases more). Talk page messages featured on Page talk: namespace pages should not move to a new talk page message or forum unless a clear consensus to do so has been reached. While using talk pages, please use a signature (following the aforementioned signature policy) and typically utilize a basic Lv. 2 heading ( Title ). Policy